vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Korthiss
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral 5/ Warforged Juggernaut 5/ War Hulk 9 Stats: Str 58 inherent, Dex 12, Con 29, Wis 12, Int 11, Cha 8 Hit Dice: 358hp (D12) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20ft Armor Class:40 (10 dex Natural Armor Adamantine Body enhancement deflection Size) Damage Reduction: 2/adamantine Base Attack/Grapple:+8/+3 Full Attack: +32/+27 Space/Reach: 10ft/10ft Ranged: +9/+4 (1d6+1 x2) 50ft/bludgeoning Attack: +37/+32 (3d6+42 17-20x2) slashing Special Attacks: Special Qualities: immunity to poison, sleep affects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, sickness, and energy drain. Skills: intimidate +20, Climb +32, swim +32, jump +32 Feats: adamantine body, power attack, imroved bull rush, Powerful Charge (Juggernaut feat) Greater Powerful Charge (Juggernaut Feat), cleave, Weapon Focus (Greatsword), Weapon Specialization (Greatsword), Toughness x2 (War Hulk feat), Destructive Rage. Saves: Fortitude +27 Reflex +10 Will +10 Abilities: fast movement +10, illiterate, improved uncanny dodge, trapsense +1, Rage 2/day, powerful charge, reserved, charge bonus +4, Armor Spikes II: Korthus grows armor spikes and gains proficiency in their use as a weapon. these adamantine armor spikes deal 1d8 points of piercing damage on a successful grapple attack. while the spikes can't be removed, they can be affected by spells like any other weapon. Expert Bull Rush: Korthus adds its class level (+19) to Strength checks (+24) when making a bull rush attempt or defending against a bull rush. It can also add its class level (+19) to Strength checks (+24) when trying to break down doors. Reserved: -5 penalty to following skills Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Sense Motive. Charge Bonus: Korthus gains an extra +4 bonus on it's attack roll when making a charge. Construct Perfection I-IV: I- no longer subject to nonleathal damage or extra damage from critical hits. II- immunity to all mind affecting spells and abilities (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). III- immunity to death effects and necromancy effects. IV- no longer subject to ability damage or drain. Extended Charge: Gains +5 feet to it's speed when making a charge. Healing Immunity: immune to healing subschool magic. in addition it can no longer benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items, such as heroes feast and potions. Superior Bull Rush: when Korthus makes a successful bull rush against an opponent, it can choose to deal damage equal to that of its armor spikes (1d8) plus its Strength modifier (+24) against it's opponent in addtion to the normal results of a bull rush. if the bull rush was made as part of a charge, it can add it's extra damage from the powerful charge feat or the greater powerful charge feat as well. Powerful Charge: when Korthus charges, and it's melee attacks hit, it deals an extra 1d8+2d6 (large) +1d6(greater powerful Charge) of damage. Greater Powerful Charge: as powerful charge. but treat yourself as one size category larger then you are. No Time To Think: Charisma, Wisdom and Intelligence skills void with the exception of Intimidate Strength Boost: +18 Great Swing: full round action, swing three adgacent foes, first attack Mighty Swing: Great Swing is a standard action Minor Fortification: 25% chance to negate sneak attack damage against Korthus Gold/Silver/Copper : 0 Treasure: 43 bullets Magic Items: Carapace of Korthus (+10 adamantine body), +1 sling (large), C''loak of Resistance +4'', Ring of Protection +5 (universal immunity), Belt of Physical Might +6 ''(Strength & Constitution), ''Boots of Levitation. Tal'Karn's Blade (Large +4 Keen Vorpal Greatsword), Amulet of Natural armor +5, Ring of The Artificer (+5d6 hp, unlimited charges of Mend, 2/day can Mend 150 hp automatically upon praying to the Oracle), Contacts: William the Trader (ranger 6, route:Bird's fall to shinon) languages: Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial, Draconic, Dwarven Experience Gained: 452,600xTitles: King of Hell, Lord of the Ninth, Prince of Nessus Domains: Trickery, Evil, Death, Greed Rank: Lesser / 7 Alignment: LE Favored Weapon: Class: Arch Duke/ epic Baatsu Portfolio: Law, Evil, Sin(all), Tyranny Home Plane: Baator, the Nine Hells (ten hells) Dogma: Clergy and Temples: unlike other deitys the king of hell harvests Devine power from his worshipers after death. Mortal worship Bruce Barkerp The god that was and the Oracle crafted Eliz to Rule the Elements of Earth, continualy stregnthen the realms from Chaos and maintain balance in the Mortal realms